My Eternal Love
by Deby89
Summary: Un accidente en la carretera marcara sus vidas por siempre


Renesmee Pov

Me desperté tirada en la acera, todo mi cuerpo me dolía, tenía las piernas, manos y codos pelados y un corte en la frente, pequeños fragmentos de lo sucedido invadían mi mente, los dos íbamos demasiado tranquilos hablando, el auto volcándose, yo gritando y luego todo oscuro

-Renesmee- Escuche que me llamaron

Me di vuelta lentamente y vi a mi espalda el auto volcado, me incorpore de forma lenta del suelo y volví a caer desmayada, cuando recobre el conocimiento, me levante nuevamente y fui corriendo hasta el auto, me agache y dentro estaba Jacob

-Ayuda- grite repetidas veces, fui hasta el costado del camino a ver si aparecían autos pero era en vano por que no se veía ni un solo auto, así que volví hacia el auto

Me agache y entre dentro de este, busque por todos lados mi bolso, cuando lo encontré di vuelta el contenido buscando mi celular ¿dónde estaba? Cuando lo encontré marque a emergencias

-911- se escuchó del otro lado

-Hola por favor hubo un accidente- comencé a llorar y desesperarme- mi auto se volcó en la carretera que se dirige hacia la playa de la Push, por favor vengan rápido, mi novio esta inconsciente, por favor vengan- grite

Deje el celular y me puse debajo de Jacob

-Jacob, Jacob por favor despierta- acaricie su rostro, las lágrimas caían de manera incesante- Por favor, lo sacudí nerviosa, tome su cinturón de seguridad, pero no lo podía desabrochar- por favor- grite exasperada por que no lograba liberarlo de él

Mire hacia el costado y vi como el fuego crecía cada vez más

-Por favor- grite -Jacob despierta- lo sacudí

Jacob se despertó y miro al costado, empezó a moverse tratando de soltarse, los dos tironeábamos para tratar de zafarlo, el fuego cada vez envolvía más el costado del auto, él tomo mi rostro entre sus manos, yo seguía tironeando del cinturón de seguridad tratando de aflojarlo, tome un pedazo de vidrio para cortar ese maldito cinturón, pero solo logre cortarme la mano, Jacob tomo mi mano e hizo que suelte el vidrio, yo seguía tironeando del cinturón

-Tengo que sacarte- dije con un hilo de voz entre en medio del llanto- tenemos que salir juntos de aquí- tironeaba en vano del cinturón

-Renesmee, mírame-Jacob asintió

-Tengo que… tengo que…- negué repetidamente las lágrimas nublaban mi vista- tengo sacarte

-Renesmee estamos cerca del mar…-las lágrimas de Jacob comenzaron a caer mojando mi rostro-…el clima es muy bueno hoy, podrás ver las estrellas, ve a buscarlas, con un poco de suerte veras estrellas fugaces…entonces pediré poder amarte y estar contigo toda mi vida

-No, no, no- lloré de forma desconsolada, tocando el cinturón, cerré los ojos y Jacob me beso

-Tienes que salir- susurro

-No, no puedo, no quiero sin ti- tome la cara de Jacob entre mis manos- no me pidas eso

Mire a mi costado y vi que llegaba un camión de bomberos

-Estaremos bien- sonreí secándome las lágrimas- estaremos juntos, nada pasara

-Señorita, tenemos que sacarla- un bombero estiro la mano- no queda mucho tiempo

¿No quedaba mucho tiempo? Empecé a negar y gritar no lo dejaría, me quedaría dentro con él

-Sal- Jacob me ordeno

-No- grite

-Por favor sáquela-Jacob suplico

El bombero intento sacarme, pero yo me aferraba con fuerzas al cinturón, no quería ¿Cómo podía abandonar a la persona que más amaba en todo el universo?, estaba casi afuera del auto y tome la mano de Jacob

-No te quiero dejar, Jacob…Jacob- grite

El bombero me arrastro bastante lejos del auto

-Jacob- volví a gritar y me arrodille en el suelo

Jacob extendió su mano sonriendo y el auto exploto

-No- susurre sentía que mi cuerpo se desgarraba en dos-Jacob- grite con todas mis fuerzas las lágrimas caían incesantes no podía respirar, no me importaba si dejaba de hacerlo

Cerré los ojos y recordé la charla con Jacob antes del accidente

Flashback

-¿A donde iremos de picnic?- pregunte emocionada

-Todavía no se- Jacob se encogió de hombros

-Quiero ir a la Push, me hablaste mucho de ella

-Entonces iremos a la Push- tomo mi mano y deposito un beso en ella

-¿Es verdad que desde esa playa se pueden ver todas las estrellas?

-Claro, se ven las estrellas y cuando el mar se funde con el cielo, tal vez hasta veamos estrellas fugaces- sonrió

-Estrellas fugaces ¿y que deseo les pedirías?- reí- ¿qué te gustaría?

-Te lo diré cuando lleguemos- me dedico una sonrisa

Fin.


End file.
